Problem: Luis rode his bike for a total of $55$ kilometers over the past $5$ days, and he rode the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Luis ride his bike each day?
Solution: The number of kilometers biked each day is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of days that Luis went biking. We are looking for the quotient, which is $55\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ days}$ $55\text{ kilometers} \div 5\text{ days} = 11 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Luis biked $11$ kilometers each day.